


Warriors Shouldn't Have Done That

by AideStar



Series: Have a Nice Gay [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), People Watching, Questioning, Self-Discovery, it's all fun and games until a hot guy walks by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: Legend hid his face in his hands, cursing Warriors under his breath, while Hyrule seemed to shrink in on himself with a bright blush and a horrified look on his face. Wind slumped over the table, his ears bright red.---Or, Warriors' flirtatious attitude leads to Wind and Hyrule discovering some things about themselves and Legend is tired.
Series: Have a Nice Gay [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766827
Comments: 20
Kudos: 355





	Warriors Shouldn't Have Done That

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and it was supposed to be part 3 of the LGBT LU series and then I kept putting off posting it because it's short and I don't know how I feel about it... But now it's finally up I guess! Sorry for the length, I felt like this scene had played out and didn't want to stretch it unnecessarily. I laughed while writing and editing it so I hope you guys enjoy!

The group was spending a relaxing day in one of the towns in Twilight’s Hyrule, shopping for some necessities but mainly taking a needed break. Wild was at the weapons shop with Four and Sky to hunt for a new sword and Time had disappeared with Twilight to explore. That left Legend, Hyrule, Wind, and Warriors to fend for themselves for lunch until the others returned. They’d taken over a table off the main road and were eating peacefully while people watching, enjoying their quiet afternoon.

“Oh wow, look at her.” Warriors suddenly broke the silence, eyes fixed on a tall blonde woman who was shopping across the road. Legend snorted, turning back to his food with a shake of his head.

“What about her?” Wind asked, eyes sparkling innocently.

“Pretty boy here will drool over any woman he sees,” Legend quipped, ignoring the glare Warriors shot his way.

“Her dress is quite nice…” Hyrule mumbled, and Wind nodded slowly as the other two groaned.

“Ooh, she’s wearing a pretty dress too.” Wind said, and the group turned to see another woman, this time in a flower patterned dress with brown hair.

“She is beautiful,” Warriors sighed, pouting as Legend whacked the back of his head. “What? What’s so wrong about appreciating a few good looking girls?”

“You’re a creep,” Legend huffed. The group fell back into a peaceful silence once more, but it was only a few minutes before Warriors turned around and broke it with a sly grin.

“Hyrule, do you have a girl waiting back home for you?” Warriors asked, and Hyrule titled his head in thought.

“Well, I suppose I have two…” he finally said, and Legend nearly choked in surprise.

“You have two girlfriends?” Warriors asked with raised brows, and Hyrule shrugged.

“Well, yeah, my Zeldas are the only girls I’d call friends.” Hyrule replied casually, and Legend snorted.

“No, not a girl whose a friend. He means do you have someone like I do with Ravio and Marin.” Legend explained with an amused grin, and Hyrule blushed as he realized.

“O-Oh, no, not really.” Hyrule amended, looking somewhat embarrassed. “My Zeldas are like that with each other and I just kind of tag along…”

Legend buried his face in his hands to keep himself from laughing as Warriors and Wind looked at Hyrule curiously. Before Legend could intervene Warriors was turning to Wind, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“So Wind, do _you_ have a special someone back home?” Warriors asked, and Wind shook his head quickly.

“No way! Girls are gross.” Wind stated firmly, folding his arms, and Legend did laugh then.

“Really? Not even a crush?” Warriors asked with mock surprise, and Legend wheezed.

“Ew, that’s gross.” Wind scrunched up his face. Hyrule nodded as if he agreed.

“I’ve never really had an interest in that sort of thing either.” Hyrule hummed, and that Legend believed.

Suddenly, Warriors’ head snapped up, eyes wide. Across the road was a tall, broad chested man with a deep cut tunic. His long auburn hair was tied up in a messy bun and he carried a large sack of flour over one shoulder as he walked by the group. Warriors let out a low whistle once the man was gone, turning back to find the rest of the group in various states of disarray. Legend hid his face in his hands, cursing Warriors under his breath, while Hyrule seemed to shrink in on himself with a bright blush and a horrified look on his face. Wind slumped over the table, his ears bright red.

“I thought you two said you didn’t have an interest in that sort of thing?” Warriors asked with an amused smile, and Wind made a high pitched sound as he raised his middle finger in response.

“I have never felt this way in my life and I’ve decided I hate it.” Hyrule whined as Legend pat his back comfortingly.

“If Wind starts asking questions I will tell Time it’s your fault and then _you_ will have to give him the talk.” Legend hissed at Warriors, who paled considerably at the thought.

“Did we do something bad? Is that why Time would have to talk with me?” Wind asked, genuinely fearful, and Legend could barely hold it together anymore.

“No, kid, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Legend assured quickly while holding back laughter. “But I _am_ going to kick Warriors’ ass for this.”


End file.
